


That's Why I Wanna Fight

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Walt have a system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Why I Wanna Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Written for kink bingo, square, "rough body play". Named for a song by Mya.

Jesse loved it when Mr. White was gentle with him. Those times when he came into the room, rubbed their noses together, and kissed him softly and said all nice words, kind words. Those times didn’t happen that often, but he loved them regardless.

He loved the other times too. Those times when they started arguing over one thing or another and suddenly he was pressed down on the bed so hard the wind was knocked out of him, and all of Mr. White’s body weight was on top of him and…

Tonight was one of those nights.

“Aughhhhh Mr. White,” Jesse grunted in protest. The older man had just shoved him hard against the wall, hard enough to bruise tomorrow. But Jesse didn’t care about tomorrow, or even about later today. All he cared about was getting more, about fighting hard and hot, about it all being good, so very, very good. 

He tried to remember what had started this. Oh yeah, Jesse remembered. He’d made some remark about Mr. White not being as tough as that dickhead brother-in-law of his. Jesse didn’t even mean it but he had known that it would rile him up. Those two were always in some fucking pissing contest, whether Mr. White’s brother-in-law even knew it or not.

“Oh, shut up, Jesse. You know you want this. Whenever you… provoke me like this, then you want to get into it.” He felt Mr. White lean in and bite his neck hard, sucking afterwards to lessen the burn, or maybe to increase it. Jesse didn’t even know anymore. He always said that Jesse was asking for this, and maybe he was; Mr. White always seemed to make sense, didn’t he? In a sick kind of way, every flawed logic made sense. 

But today Jesse wanted to be hurt, and here it was, so maybe Mr. White was right about that at least.

“Mr. White,” Jesse moaned again, “Slow down.” The older man did grant him that request, but probably only because it was what he wanted too – he needed time to pull off Jesse’s shirt and stare at his bare chest, marked by a tattoo but also by so many healed over bruises. Some of them were from their fight a few months back, when Jesse had finally gotten tired of the abuse, no, not the abuse, the lack of trust and appreciation.

The verbal assault Jesse could take so long as he knew Mr. White wanted him there. Not that he liked to admit that, even to himself, and never to his former teacher and current partner. But being told that all his loyalty, all his hard work had been completely ignored… that he couldn’t take.

“Jesse,” Mr. White moaned, “I’m going to make you feel it.” 

Jesse let out an eager yelp at that, but before he had even totally gotten it out of his windpipe, Mr. White was pulling his pants down and grinding against his crotch so hard it was like they were fused together, like they were one man instead of two.

“Please,” Jesse whined out. “Make me feel it Mr. White.” He stretched out the name, Whiiiite; the name itself became a whine and that must have been music to the man’s ears because he pulled Jesse and roughly shoved him on the bed on his stomach. Jesse felt a hard crack at his rear and winced. Mr. White was rougher than he normally was, but somehow Jesse wasn’t afraid. Somehow it was just part of loving a man who was such a simmering pot of rage.

“Take it, Jesse,” Walt hissed, smacking him again. “You want this.”

Jesse whimpered with lust. It was true; he did. He wanted the bruises that were starting to get difficult to hide from Badger and Skinny Pete, the bites and near-burns that made it hurt to walk around when he got up in the morning. It was one big sign saying that Mr. White owned him, that Mr. White would always own him and at least that gave him something when the whole world seemed to be on fire and nothing could quelch that burning.

“Love you, Mr. White.” But the older man didn’t seem to want to hear that; maybe that would make it harder for him to treat him like this. He could feel Mr. White touch him with slick fingers now… when had he lubed up or had it just been spit, did he feel like Jesse didn’t even warrant a bottle anymore? And why was that thought turning Jesse on instead of making him offended or horrified? He didn’t get time to think about it before two fingers were jammed inside him, pumping hard. 

Jesse let out a long, strangled moan.

“Mr. White, Mr. White…” It was almost like a song or a chant of maybe something he was meant to recite over and over to open some kind of lock. Something that would make it all make sense and make him feel less alone. He kept looking for answers but everywhere he turned, all that he saw was Mr. White’s face, all that he heard was that low voice telling him he was worthless, he was nothing but he was his.

He pressed back against the figures and whined for more. Needed more. 

“That’s right, Jesse.” Another smack across his ass. “I know that’s what you want.” Jesse thrusts his hips. He felt like a whore, like a little slut, and he knew that was what Mr. White wanted. But Jesse didn’t care, because that was what he wanted too. Not to be a little slut but to be Mr. White’s slut, to have bruises from him and to moan his name like he couldn’t get enough. To forget every horrible thing that haunted him when he tried to get more than a few hours of sleep – when Mr. White had him hard like this, he fell into exhaustion easily.

“I do need it. I do need you,” Jesse breathed out, and Mr. White pulled back on the fingers and must have set to work lubing up his cock; Jesse could hear him groaning in pleasure as he stroked himself out a little bit more. Jesse loved that sound, the sound that meant Jesse was getting the older man so excited that he could barely contain himself, that he wanted Jesse with everything he had. Jesse needed to hear that because he needed Mr. White with everything he himself had. If the older man left… well, Jesse wouldn’t think about that now because he was here and oh God, was he here.

He was in. Jesse opened his mouth and his tongue was hanging out, he was panting like a dog. Mr. White was all he could see, all he could think as he pulled back and pushed back in again, hard, harder than usual even. He bit at Jesse’s skin, marked it up. Jesse could feel it ache, feel it burn, but there was something in it. Something good, something pure… something… that was of them, that was of them loving each other despite the fact that Jesse was a fuck-up and Mr. White was an asshole.

“Mr. White, Mr. White…” Jesse panted the name, rocking his hips and letting his brain fly off to somewhere else. Somewhere where he didn’t think or despair, somewhere he just felt. Even pain was better than what he usually felt, and that was something Mr. White knew how to give to him in droves when he wanted. 

It burned. Oh God it burned. Jesse loved it.

“Jesse,” Mr. White grunted as he pulled back, and Jesse knew he was close. He only said his name like that when he was ready to cum, ready to shut this down and leave Jesse reeling.  
Jesse squeezed his eyes shut further, and he felt Mr. White let go inside him, and that burned too but in a different way. Mr. White pulled out and Jesse hurt, he ached and he felt the absence of the other man like another pain.

“I better get going.” Jesse could hear the concern in the older man’s voice, but he didn’t even know what he was concerned about anymore. About Jesse? About the business? His family? “I’ll call you, Jesse. Have a good night.”

Jesse slowly rolled over so he could watch Mr. White leave.

As he turned to walk out the door, he looked over his shoulder and told Jesse, “Be safe.”


End file.
